1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for routing and controlling telephone calls. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for initiating a telephone call from a phone to a computer and having a computer call the phone back and bridge the call to an intended recipient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile and cellular telephones have existed for several years and have recently become very popular. Due to the popularity of these telephones competition has arisen between various service providers. As a result of this competition some providers have developed creative rate plans to attract customers. Most service providers charge a fee based on the number of minutes the telephone is connected to a call, similar to a long distance call. Variations in the number of prepaid minutes or certain time restrictions on when minutes may be used is common in the industry. In one common billing method, there is not any minutes charged for incoming calls, only for outgoing calls.
Various services are available that attempt to reduce the cost of long distance calls by determining the best rate available among several carriers. Such systems are not available for mobile and cellular telephones because only one service is available to the caller once the caller has signed a contract for telephone service.
It would be advantageous to develop a system to take advantage of rate differentials in plans that offer a lower rate for incoming calls.